


Heavydirtysoul

by Merekyg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazing, Cars, Explosions, Fire, Gen, Sick as frick, Triggered, drumming, heavydirtysoul, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: SICCKKKKKKK AS FRIIIICCCKKKK





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has nothing to do with anything but I needed to post it.
> 
> I NEEDED TO KAY?
> 
> I NEEDED TO.
> 
> I AM NOT OK

I'M NOT OK!!!!!!

I AM NOT OK!!!!

HEAVYDIRTYSOUL IS OUTTTTT!!!!!!!!

 

THAT HEAVYDIRTYSOUL VIDEO IS SICCKKKKKKK AS FRIIIIICCKKKKK!!!!!!!!

I WAS THERE IN WHEN IT HAD UNDER 200K VIEWS! I WAS EARLY AS FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!

IT IS SOOOOOOOOO AMAZING!!!! I WANT TO DESCRIBE IT BUT I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU GUYS!! (THE TAGS ACTUAL HAVE SOME SPOILERS....)

 

I'LL JUST SAY ONE THING 

FIRE

AND LOTS.

 IT IS BY FAR MY MOST FAVORITE  TØP VIDEO EVER!!!! THEY DID GOOD. THEY DID GOOD!!!!!!

ALSO I JUST WANNA THANK YOU FOR OVER 1.7K HITS ON 

'THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SEE'

1K PLUS HITS ON

'PLEASE DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVES'

 AND ALMOST 1K HITS ON

'BAND HALL'

YOU GUYS TRULY ARE AMAZING AND I'M GLAD YOU ACTUALLY SPEND YOUR PRECIOUS TIME, READING MY TRASH FICS!!!

YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!! ILYSM!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

NOW EXCUSE ME WHILE I GOT TELL EVERY LIVING HEAVYDIRTYSOUL (AND EVEN SOME DEAD ONES...) ABOUT THE HDS VIDEO!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> THEY POSTED THIS 10 DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> BEST EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!!!!
> 
> 2/3/17 MY FAVORITE DAY!!!


End file.
